


Mr. Monk And The Greatest Gift

by iloveromance



Category: Monk (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Natalie is devastated when Julie is diagnosed with a rare blood disease. But hope comes from a most unlikely source.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Natalie stared at the doctor in shock, unable to believe what she was hearing. She could hear Julie starting to sniffle, but didn't dare look over. To see her daughter's expression would send her over the edge, and right now she needed all the strength she could muster.

"Mrs. Teeger?" The doctor was saying. She hated being called a Mrs., when clearly she'd been single for a long time, but she wasn't in the mood to correct him. "Mrs. Teeger?" he said again. "Do you understand what I've just told you?"

Natalie swallowed hard and answered in a trembling voice. "Y-yes."  
The doctor's expression remained serious. "Julie has a rare blood disease called HES, or what's known as Hypereosinophilic Syndrome."

Tears slid down Natalie's cheeks and she could only nod. Instinctively she reached for her daughter's hand, gripping it tightly. "I-I understand." She said, although she didn't.

The doctor removed his glasses, squinting as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. She saw him glance at his clipboard that contained Julie's chart. "There are a number of things we can do but we need to act fast. This disease is very aggressive if not treated."

"Anything. I'll do anything. Julie is my life." Natalie said, smiling at her daughter.

"I'm sure she is, Mrs. Teeger." The doctor said.

Natalie sighed with annoyance. She hated when doctors acted like they cared about people. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"Well the best option would be a blood transfusion, but the donated blood would have to match perfectly. It's essential for Julie's survival."  
Natalie reluctantly ignored the gasp she heard coming from Julie and looked at the doctor in disbelief. "Survival? You mean..."

"I'm afraid so, Mrs. Teeger. Without a transfusion the chances of survival are marginal at best."  
Natalie reached into her purse and pulled out a pen. "I'll do it. Where do I need to sign?"

"Not so fast, Mrs. Teeger." The doctor said. "First we'll need to do a blood test to determine if you're a match."  
"What? Of course I'm a match! I'm her mother!"

"We still need a blood test. I'll send the nurse in to set this up for you and Julie."  
"When will you have the results?"

"I'll have them to you in about an hour."  
Natalie's spirits rose slightly. Usually blood test results took days.

"Really?" she asked, realizing how stupid she sounded. "I mean, it's just that-"

"I'll have it expedited considering the seriousness of the case." The doctor said, deflating Natalie's sprits once more. Quietly he stood and picked up his clipboard, and closed the door behind him.

(Two hours later)

Grim faced, the doctor returned to the room. "So when do we get started?" Natalie asked. "Julie is finishing up high school and we'll need to start looking at colleges so I want to have this transfusion done as quickly as possible."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Mrs. Teeger." The doctor said. "I have some unfortunate news."

"What is it, Doctor?" Julie asked, squeezing her mother's hand.

"Well Julie, your blood type is AB which is extremely rare." Then glancing at Natalie he said "Mrs. Teeger, your blood type is Type O, which unfortunately is not a good match."

"So we'll find a donor." Natalie said. "Call the San Francisco blood banks. I know there are at least ten in the area."  
"Well, unfortunately, there is a shortage of Julie's blood type in San Francisco. Actually in the entire United States." The doctor said matter-of factly.

"Then call another country. Call Mexico! Call Canada! Call Iceland if you have to, just-"  
"Mom..." Julie said, putting a hand on Natalie's shoulder.

"So what can we do?" Julie asked the doctor.

"The best thing would be to find a family member with the same type of blood; preferably a parent. Why don't you have your father come in and take a blood test?"

Natalie and Julie exchanged glances.

"My father is dead." Julie pointed out.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The doctor said. "Well, Julie, we'll schedule another appointment for you soon." Have a nice day, Mrs. Teeger." He said as stood at the open door. It was nice seeing you again."

"You too." Natalie said after the doctor left. "Jerk."

"Mom!" Julie said in amazement.  
"Why do doctors think they know everything?" Natalie asked. "I should report him for his insincerity!"

"Don't worry, Mom. Everything is going to be f-fine." At the last word, Julie's voice broke and she began to sob. Natalie was beside her in an instant, holding her close.

"I-I don't want to die!" Julie said, sobbing into her mother's shoulder.

A spark of anger prompted Natalie to grab Julie by the shoulders and shake her gently.

"Julie Marie Teeger, I don't want to hear that kind of talk from you! You're going to be fine. I know it." At Julie's shocked expression Natalie held her close again. "I'm not going to lose you."


	2. Chapter 2

Leland shook his head. "Randy, that's the most ridiculous theory you've come up with yet."

"What's so ridiculous about it?" Randy asked, obviously surprised at the question.

"There's no way that divine intervention had anything to do with Noel agreeing to go out with you tonight."

"Well she does go to church. Her father is the pastor at St Luke's on 45th, and, in case you didn't catch it, there's her name."  
"Excuse me, I'm not following." Leland said. "Her name?"

"Yeah, it makes perfect sense!" Randy said.

"To a chimpanzee maybe, but you'll have to explain it to me." Leland said, wondering why he cared all of a sudden.

"Her name is Noel!" Randy said.

"And?"

"Noel! Like the song, The First Noel. It's a sign!" Randy's expression was that of a teenage boy in love.

"Oh right..." Leland said. "It still doesn't prove anything. You called her up and asked her out and she said yes."

"Well, not exactly." Randy said.

"What do you mean, not exactly?"  
"It was more like a psychic thing. We both just knew it."  
"Psychotic is more like it." Turning to Adrian he said "Do you believe this?"

Adrian glanced at Randy and back at Leland, shrugging. "I guess it's possible."

Leland smiled. "Of course you do. Why did I even bother? Look, Adrian since you're here, I need to talk to you about this case. The Stonewald murder. It took place on-"

"Natalie, Thank God!" Adrian said, interrupting Leland when Natalie entered the office. "Where have you been? I've been calling all day!"

Natalie sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for this.

"What's wrong Mr. Monk? I told you I was taking part of the day off. I remember it very distinctly because you actually told me that you were docking me fifteen dollars."

Adrian put a finger to his lips, gesturing toward Leland.

"Oh, he can hear this too." Natalie said. "About what a cheapskate you are!"

Leland and Randy snickered at Adrian's frustrated sigh. "Fine, you can have your fifteen dollars back."  
Leland put his arm around Adrian. "Well that's very generous of you, Monk."

Adrian blushed. "Yeah, well..."  
"How's it going, Natalie?" Randy asked.

Natalie did her best to avoid Randy's smile. "Oh it's..."

"Natalie!" Adrian whined. "I really need to talk to you. There's a crisis brewing."

"A crisis? What's wrong?"  
"Oh, it's terrible." Adrian said, his voice almost breaking.

"Mr. Monk, I'm sorry." Natalie said, rushing to his side. "I must have forgotten to check my phone messages."

"Well when you do, there are 39 of them."  
Natalie, Leland and Randy looked at Adrian in shock.  
"Mr Monk, you left me 39 messages? What's wrong?"  
"Hey, you know that 39 is an uneven number, right?" Randy pointed out.

"I tried to leave another one and got a message saying that the mailbox was full." Adrian admitted.  
"Imagine that." Leland said with a smile.

"Okay, Mr. Monk. What's the crisis?" Natalie asked.

"I can hardly say the words." Adrian said.

"Mr. Monk you'll be fine. Just take it nice and slow." Natalie said, putting her arm around his shoulder. "Now what happened?"  
"I'm down to 10 boxes of wipes."

Angrily, Natalie pulled away from him. "That's what the big emergency was? Mr. Monk, I told you we'd go grocery shopping next week! Oh God, I can't believe you!" Her voice rose with every sentence. "Damn you, Mr. Monk! All you ever think about is yourself!" Horrified, her voice quivered than broke unexpectedly.

Adrian looked at her in shock, the words cutting him to the bone. She'd never sworn at him before.

Natalie turned around and faced the office window, sobbing quietly.

Leland and Randy exchanged concerned glances. "Um, look Monk..." Leland said. "Why don't you take this file and see what you can come up with on this guy? Get Detective Briggs to help you."

"But he hates me!" Adrian said worriedly.  
"He'll get over it." Leland said. "Tell him it's an order."  
Adrian took the file and left the room.

Leland turned to find Natalie still facing the window, sobbing into her hands. He went to her, and the instant he touched her back, she fell into his arms.

Leland glanced awkwardly at Randy, who could only shrug. It was so unlike Natalie to lose her composure like this. He let her cry for a few minutes, and then gently pulled her away from him. "What's this all about?"  
Randy moved a chair toward the window and Natalie sat down, giving him a grateful smile.

"Whatever you say won't leave this room. I swear it." Randy said.

"He's right." Leland said, handing Natalie a tissue. "So what's wrong?"

Natalie blotted her puffy, tear streaked face. "It's Julie."  
"I see." Leland said. "I told you, Natalie. Her grades will come up. You just have to give it time. I'm sure she'll get into a great college."  
"I don't care about that." Natalie said. "I can't lose my little girl."  
"Wait, what do you mean, lose? She'll only be an airplane ride away." Leland said.

Natalie took a deep breath. "Julie has HES."  
"What's that?" Randy asked.  
"It's a rare blood disease. She needs a blood transfusion right away."

Leland lowered himself into his chair. "Dear God."

"Man..." Randy said.

"How did Julie take the news?" Leland asked.

"Not good. She thinks she's going to die, but I'm not going to let her."  
"So when is the transfusion?" Randy asked.

"Well, there's a problem with that." Natalie said. "Apparently Julie's blood type is really rare and the only person who would be a match is Mitch. All the blood banks are depleted."

"Natalie..." Leland said, trying desperately to think of the right words. "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know what anyone can do." Natalie said.

Seconds later, Adrian reappeared. "Here's the file Captain." He said, handing Leland the folder.

"Thanks, Monk." Leland said, skimming the file.

Meanwhile, Natalie continued to cry.

"It'll be okay. I promise." Randy said, rubbing her back.

"What's going on?" Adrian asked, noticing the sudden sympathy.

"Monk, you'd better have a seat." Leland said, gesturing to the chair.

Adrian sat down.

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked again.

Leland rubbed his hands together nervously. "It's Julie. She needs our help."


	3. Chapter 3

(Minutes later)

In one fluid motion, Adrian rose to his feet. He could only stare at Leland, unable to believe what he was hearing. Suddenly he smiled.

"This is a joke, right? I mean, you can't really expect me to believe that Julie is-"  
He stopped abruptly when he saw the sorrowful faces on his three friends.

"Mr. Monk, I wish it wasn't true. God, how I wish it wasn't true, but it is." Natalie said.

There was a long silence. Adrian saw Natalie look worriedly at Leland, and then back at him. He tried to speak but he couldn't. This news was almost as bad as when he thought Trudy might still be alive.

Suddenly he felt faint, and grabbed a chair for support.

"Are you okay, Mr. Monk?" Natalie asked.

Adrian didn't answer. Instead, he began to pace the room. How could this have happened? Julie was in perfect health!

Finally he found his voice.

"How-how did this happen?"

"I don't know." Natalie said.

"But she's going to be okay, right?"

No one spoke.

"But that's impossible!" Adrian said, becoming frantic. He felt Natalie's hand on his arm.

"Mr. Monk, the doctors are going to do everything possible to help her." She said quietly. Adrian could have sworn he heard her voice quivering.

Adrian felt a sudden sympathy for his assistant. It must have devastated her to lose Mitch. If she felt even a fraction of the pain that he had experienced when he lost Trudy, he could relate. There was no telling what would happen if she lost Julie, too.

He had to do something.

He took a deep breath, unable to believe what he was about to do.

"Natalie, I want to help."

"Oh, Mr. Monk, that's really sweet of you." Natalie said. "I could really use some time off because Julie's going to need me now."

"No..." Adrian said.

Natalie gasped in surprise. "No? What in the hell do you mean?" Her voice rose in anger. "Mr. Monk, I thought you were kind and compassionate, but I never knew you could be so cruel!"

"Natalie..." Randy said, grabbing her arm.

Natalie furiously pulled her arm away. "Damn you, Mr. Monk!" Immediately she burst into tears.

"Natalie, please!" Adrian cried, wishing he had finished his sentence. Now she must hate him.

"Forget it, Mr. Monk! I quit!" Her face was filled with rage, as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the office.

Randy and Leland followed her, oblivious to the stares from their coworkers.

Adrian stood at the doorway. "Natalie wait! I wasn't finished! Please! I want to help Julie. I'll do anything."  
He was immensely relieved when she stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Wh-what did you say?"

"I want to help Julie. I'll do anything! Anything at all. I don't want to lose her either."

"Are you serious?" Natalie asked, surprised at the generosity of her boss.

Adrian smiled. "Natalie! Of course I'm serious! I took care of a two year old; I think I can take care of Julie. I'll be happy to watch her anytime you need to go out."

Leland suppressed a smile and glanced knowingly at Randy.

"Um, Mr. Monk... like I said, that's really sweet of you, but Julie needs more than a babysitter." Natalie said.

"She needs a blood transfusion."  
Adrian swallowed hard.

"A-a blood transfusion?" Then suddenly he smiled. "That's no big deal. You're her mother! You can be the donor!"

Natalie looked away.

"What?"

"No, I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I've already been tested and I'm not a match. Julie has a rare blood type, and Mitch is the only other person I know of who had it."

"What blood type is that?" Adrian asked.

"Type AB. I can't believe it's so rare!"

Randy's face brightened.

"Hey, that's your blood type, isn't it Monk?"

Adrian looked at him in horror. "Randy! What are you saying?"

Randy smiled. "You said you'd do anything for Julie."

"Randy!" Leland said, shooting Randy a warning look.

But it was too late. The words were already out.

Suddenly Adrian was deflated.

"Oh... well, Natalie, I-"  
"You don't have to say anything, Mr. Monk. I understand."

She sighed and looked at her watch.

"I'd better go pick up Julie. She's at basketball practice. She didn't want to go, but I made her. I told her that nothing is going to change just because she-she's... "

Leland took Natalie's hand, patting it gently. "It's okay, Natalie. Give Julie our love, right, Randy?"

"Yes, absolutely. If you need anything, call us. Day or night, morning or evening, daylight savings time, central standard time-"  
"Randy, she gets it!" Leland said.

"Thanks, both of you." Natalie said, reaching for a Kleenex and blotted her cheeks.

"Oh God, I'm so sick of crying like this."

Leland gave her a hug.

"Go pick up Julie and call if you need us. And if you need some time off, I'll see to it that Monk gives it to you. Although God only knows where I'll find another assistant to handle him."

Leland's comment brought a smile.

"Thank you, Captain."

Adrian looked forlornly at his assistant as she walked out of the police station.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrian stared, mesmerized by the waterfall in Dr. Kroger's office. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his therapist shift uncomfortably in his leather chair, but he didn't dare look over.

"Adrian, you've been awfully quiet and we only have about ten minutes left. Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about? I've never seen you like this before."

Adrian sighed. He might as well talk about it. God knows he paid Dr. Kroger enough.

"Adrian?" Dr Kroger prompted. "If something is bothering you, it's best if you get it out into the open."  
"I don't know..." Adrian said.

"Nothing you say will leave this office." Dr. Kroger said. "Now what's bothering you?"  
Adrian took a deep breath, feeling as though he were about to spill a deep dark secret.

"Look, I know this is difficult, but I'm here to help you." Dr. Kroger said gently. "It looks like you haven't been sleeping very well. Are you still having those nightmares about Trudy?"  
Damn... Adrian had forgotten all about those.

"No." He lied, cringing at the broken trust. He'd always told Dr. Kroger the truth, even when it hurt.

To Adrian's dismay, Dr. Kroger smiled. "I'm glad, Adrian. From what you told me, those nightmares must have been terrible.  
"Yeah, they were." And still are... Adrian added silently.

Another long silence followed until five minutes before their session was scheduled to end.

"It's Julie." Adrian said.

Dr. Kroger looked over, surprised when he realized that his patient had slowly started to open up to him.

"Natalie's daughter, Julie?"  
"Yes." Adrian said.

"What happened? Did Julie do something to anger you or upset you?"  
Adrian looked at Dr. Kroger in horror. "No! Of course not! Julie is one of the few people who actually likes me!"

Dr. Kroger sighed, deciding not to comment on Adrian's fixation of the idea that he had no friends.  
"All right, Adrian. Do you want to tell me what's happening with Julie?"  
Adrian cringed. This was harder than he thought it would be. But Dr. Kroger was right. He couldn't keep it bottled up forever.

"Julie's in trouble." He said simply.

Intrigued, Dr. Kroger began to write on his notepad. "Go on, Adrian."

"I-I don't... know how to say it." Adrian moaned.

"Just take your time and remember what I told you. You're my patient and as my patient, nothing you say will leave this office. What kind of trouble is Julie in? Is it school?"  
"I wish." Adrian sighed.

Dr Kroger moved toward his patient. "This sounds serious, Adrian."  
"It is. She needs a blood transfusion."

Dr Kroger was taken aback by this news. "Oh my God. This is terrible! No wonder it was so hard for you to tell me! Do you know what the diagnosis is?"

Adrian swallowed hard. "She has a rare blood disease. H-E something."  
Dr Kroger removed his glasses and closed his eyes. "Hypereosinophilic Syndrome."

"Right." Adrian agreed.

"Wow, this is..."  
"Terrible, I know." Adrian finished.  
"How are Natalie and Julie holding up?" Dr. Kroger asked.

"Well, they aren't happy about this." Adrian said.

"Adrian, they're probably more than just unhappy. They're probably both scared to death. I mean, Julie's so young."  
"I want to help, but..." Adrian's voice trailed away.

"Why Adrian, that's very generous of you."  
"I know." Adrian said sheepishly.

"So what did you have in mind?" Dr. Kroger asked.

"I have no idea. I mean, I can't... you know... give blood, and Natalie won't do it."  
"Won't or can't? There's a big difference, Adrian. HES is very rare and the donor's blood has to match perfectly. I'm sure if Natalie was able, she would donate blood in a heartbeat."

"You're probably right." Adrian said.

"Well... I'm so sorry to hear about this. It's heartbreaking. I'm very fond of Natalie and Julie. After Sharona left... Well, I was worried about you, Adrian. But Natalie has done an outstanding job. And Julie is one of the brightest and kindest young ladies that I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." Dr. Kroger said.

Adrian shrugged, unable to think of anything to say.

"Give Natalie and Julie my love, will you?" Dr. Kroger asked.

Adrian recoiled in his chair. "I can't just kiss Natalie like that! What would Trudy think? And Julie? That would be-."

Dr. Kroger laid a hand on Adrian's arm to silence him. "Adrian, you don't have to kiss anyone. Just tell Natalie and Julie that Dr. Kroger sends his love."  
Adrian was overcome with relief. "Oh... Thank God."

Suddenly he glanced at his watch and a horrified expression filled his face.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Adrian?" Dr. Kroger asked.

"Look at the time!" Adrian cried, rising to his feet.

"Yes, I noticed that we've gone over our usual hour by almost thirty minutes." Dr Kroger said, much too calmly.

"Twenty eight!" Adrian said. "You should have warned me! There's no way I can afford the extra money to pay you. I haven't had a good murder case in months!"

"Adrian, don't worry about it. The extra time is on me." Dr. Kroger said.

Relieved by this news, Adrian sat back down. "Really?"

After thinking about it for a minute, he eyed his therapist skeptically.  
"Adrian, I'm not going to secretly add the extra time onto another bill, if that's what you're worried about."

Adrian laughed. "Of course not! I would never think that!" He made a mental note to write down the extra minutes when he got home, just in case.

"Well, I think that's enough for today." Dr. Kroger said. "Keep me updated on Julie and Natalie."

"I will." Adrian said.

"Oh, Adrian?" Dr Kroger said, just as Adrian was about to leave the office.

Adrian turned to his therapist. "Yeah?"

"Let me know what you decide to do. It's wonderful that you care so much for Natalie and Julie to want to help."

Adrian smiled and walked out of the office; his mind swirling with ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

"I just have to go to a meeting at your school and then run some errands for Mr. Monk, but I'll be back soon, okay? The Captain and Randy will be here if you need anything." Natalie said to her daughter.

"Mom, I'm almost eighteen!" Julie replied. "I don't need a babysitter!"

"I know, Honey... but..."  
"Mom! Just go!" Julie said, exasperation filling her voice.

Clearly hurt, Natalie tried unsuccessfully to smile. "Well, okay. If you need anything..."  
"I know, Mom! I'll see you later, okay?"

Natalie's eyes filled with tears and she quickly looked away, hoping that Randy and Leland hadn't seen.

"Bye Natalie." Randy called to her as she walked out of Leland's office.

Now alone, Julie could barely bring herself to look at the Captain and Lt. Disher.

Leland cleared his throat. "Um, Julie... Look... I know I'm not your father, but you were kind of hard on your mother, weren't you?"

Julie rolled her eyes. "You're right." She said angrily. You're not my father."

"Hey listen..." Randy said gently. "Your mom's just worried about you, that's all."  
"Well, I wish she would stop!" Julie yelled. "She's treating me like a kid and I'm sick of it! I'm almost eighteen and-."  
Suddenly her voice broke and she began to cry.

"Oh God... I can't..." she sobbed.

Randy put his arm around Julie, letting her cry on his shoulder.  
At a loss for what to do, he gently rubbed her back. "I-It's okay." He said softly.

"I-I'm sorry." Julie said when she pulled away.

"No, Honey." Leland said. "We're the ones who are sorry. This has got to be harder on you than anyone.

Julie nodded. "Yeah, but I-I can't believe I talked to my mom like that. I've never yelled at her before and now she probably hates me."  
"No way." Leland said, kissing Julie's forehead. "I've never seen a woman who loves her daughter like Natalie does."

"I-I'm just... really scared." Julie said, wiping away a tear. "Isn't that stupid?"

"Not at all." Leland said. "It's a scary thing."

After a few minutes of silence, Julie looked worriedly at Leland and Randy.

"What's wrong, Hon?" Leland asked.

"Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Sure, anything." Randy said as Leland nodded in agreement.

"What if... Well, what if they can't find a donor? I mean, nobody has the same blood type except for my dad, and..."  
When she started to cry again, Leland hugged her. "Julie, everything will be okay. Your mom will do everything possible to make sure that you get well, and so will we."

Julie looked at him, smiling through her tears. "Really?"  
"Of course." Randy said. "Even Monk said he'd help. I mean, how weird is that?"

"Randy-." Leland warned.

"Captain?"  
"Yeah, Julie?"  
"I-I'm sorry I yelled at you and said what I said... I mean about not being my father."  
Leland smiled. "I understand, Julie. No harm done."

"You know, since my dad is gone, I don't really have a father. Mr. Monk is nice and all, but..."  
Leland chuckled. "I know what you mean."  
"You have two kids, right?"

"Yeah, two sons." Leland said proudly.

"They're lucky to have you as a dad." Julie said with a smile.

Touched by Julie's comment, Leland took her hand in his, patting it gently. "Thank you, Julie. That means a lot."


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Monk, are you okay?" Natalie asked as she helped Adrian put away the groceries.

"I'm fine." Adrian said. "Why do you keep asking me that?"  
"Well, you've barely said a word since we got home. Are you mad at me?"  
"Why would I be mad at you?" Adrian asked. "Have you done anything that I should be mad about?"  
"Of course not, Mr. Monk!"

Adrian shrugged. "Okay. Just curious."

"Well, I'm not mad, Mr. Monk. Not yet anyway. I'm sure something will change that, though." Natalie said.

Adrian reached into the plastic grocery bag and pulled out a can of peaches. He sat the can on the pantry shelf and adjusted the label seconds before deciding to throw it into the recycle bin.

"Mr. Monk, what are you doing?" Natalie asked in horror as she pulled the can out of the bin. "We just bought these!"

"It's wrong, Natalie!"  
"Mr. Monk those are your favorite brand of peaches. I've been buying them for you for years!"  
"I know..." Adrian said mournfully. "But they'll never do! I don't know how I could have missed it!"

Natalie checked the can. "These are fine, Mr. Monk. They don't expire until January." She brushed off the can and attempted to put it back on the pantry shelf, but Adrian pushed her hand away.

"What are you doing? We paid good money for those! What's wrong with them?"

"This!" Adrian said, showing her the label.

Natalie squinted, trying to read the small print.

"Okay, you've lost me, Mr. Monk. What is it?"  
Adrian looked at her in amazement. "Do I have to point it out to you?"

"Well, apparently so, since I can't find a single thing wrong with them." Natalie said, still studying the can.

Adrian walked to the counter and retrieved a ruler from a drawer, while Natalie watched in confusion.

"See there?" Adrian said, holding the ruler next to the peach can.

Natalie blinked. "No, I'm sorry. I don't."  
Exasperated, Adrian pointed to the label. "This label is printed one eighth of an inch off-center. I should report this to the company and demand a full refund."  
"Oh my God..." Natalie said, putting her hand over her eyes in dismay. "Mr. Monk those peaches are only 28 cents a can. Do you really..."  
She stopped when she saw his serious expression.

"Okay, Mr. Monk. You win. You put away these groceries, and I'm going to go pick up Julie from Captain Stottlemeyer's office. If you find any more cans that aren't to your satisfaction, set them aside and we'll exchange them at the store. Deal?"

Adrian smiled. "Deal."

(later)

Adrian sat in his favorite chair trying to concentrate on his book. However, reading was impossible.

"Mr. Monk, are you okay?" Natalie called from the doorway.

"I'm fine, Natalie!" Adrian answered, almost yelling the words.

"You don't sound fine." She said quietly.

Adrian winced, hating that he couldn't tell her how he really felt. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, Mr. Monk. I'm just worried about you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well..."

"Come on, Mr. Monk. I thought we were friends."  
Adrian sighed. He didn't want Natalie getting all upset, but he hated the frustration he was feeling. Might as well risk the hurt.

"We are friends." He replied. "It's just..."  
She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to shudder.

"Please? Whatever it is, I won't get mad."  
"It's Julie." He said finally.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, and he suddenly wished he hadn't said anything at all. Daringly he looked at his assistant who appeared white as a sheet.  
"Natalie..."

She looked up, startled. "Oh..."  
He watched as she walked over to his mantle and picked up the wooden picture frame that she had given him for Christmas. Silently she ran her thumb over the slick glass that protected the picture of her, Julie and Adrian that was taken at the office Christmas party. Julie looked so happy...

Adrian's heart broke for her. "I'm... sorry if I upset you. I shouldn't have said anything."

She turned to him with tears in her eyes. "No, it's fine. I just... I thought we'd have more time, that's all. Julie and I, I mean."

Boldly, Adrian rose from the chair and went to her, wanting desperately to offer some comfort. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but pulled his hand away at the last second.

"Are you okay?" he asked, feeling strange that he was suddenly the stronger one.

She smiled then. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, Mr. Monk... Oh!"  
"What's wrong?"

"Oh, Mr. Monk, I'm sorry. You were telling me something about Julie and I didn't let you finish. It's sweet of you to be worried about her."

Adrian smiled. "I want to help her, but..."  
Natalie touched his shoulder. "But what, Mr. Monk?"

Wearily, Adrian sat back down in his chair. "Well... I can't... give blood, Natalie. I just... can't."  
His thoughtfulness caused a tear to stream down Natalie's cheek. "Mr. Monk, I understand. I don't expect you to do that."  
"I know, but... I still want to do something."

Natalie smiled. "Just keep her in your prayers, okay? If we don't find a donor, a miracle may be our only hope."


	7. Chapter 7

"It's nice to see you again Julie, Mrs. Teeger." The doctor said.

Natalie rolled her eyes.

Yeah I bet you're glad to see us. Especially after you get our payment.

As the doctor looked over Julie's chart, Natalie clutched her daughter's hand tightly. It was bad enough that Julie had to miss school, but having to put up with this doctor's phony cheerfulness was a nightmare.

"So how have you been, Julie?" The doctor asked.

"Pretty good so far." Julie said, glancing at her mother. "Except for those headaches."  
The doctor raised his head in alarm. "Excuse me, did you say headaches?"

"Yeah, just a few."

To Natalie's surprise, the doctor rose from his chair and began scribbling furiously on a notepad.  
"What's wrong?" she asked as the worry inside of her began to build.

"Well, I'm not sure." The doctor said. "Tell me more about these headaches."  
Julie looked at her mother, and then back at the doctor.

"Um, okay..." Julie said. "Well, I had a headache the other day at school and then one a couple of nights ago."  
"How bad were these headaches?" The doctor asked, still writing down information.

"Well, since the nurse wouldn't give me any aspirin and kids aren't allowed to have aspirin in their possession, my mom came and picked me up, but it wasn't really that big of a-."

"You left school?" The doctor interrupted, causing Natalie's blood to boil. The nerve of him! What happened to doctors who were kind and compassionate?

"Well... yes." Julie continued. "We were taking a test and I couldn't concentrate with that pounding headache, and-."  
She stopped talking when she realized that the doctor had abruptly left the room.

Natalie looked at her daughter in shock. "What the hell was that?"

Julie shrugged.

Natalie shot up off of the chair. "This is outrageous! How dare he walk out on you when you're trying to explain-?"

She sat back down when the doctor reappeared.

"Who in the hell do you think you are, walking out on my daughter like that? She was just trying to explain-."  
"Mom, please don't make a scene." Julie pleaded as she put her hand on her mother's arm.

"Oh, you'd better believe I'm going to make a scene! In fact, I'm going to call the hospital board of directors and report you for this!" Natalie yelled.

"Mrs. Teeger, please!" The doctor said, holding up his hand. "This is my colleague, Dr. Martinson. He's a specialist in blood diseases like the one that Julie has. Now I want him to run some more tests in light of these headaches that she's been having."

Natalie sighed. "Again? Doctor, how many tests are you going to run? Julie's not an experimental subject!"

"Mom, it's okay... Really." Julie said.

"Mrs. Teeger, I know this is rather upsetting, but we're giving Julie the best care possible." The doctor said.

Like hell you are. Natalie fumed to herself.

Seconds later, Julie was whisked away by a nurse, leaving Natalie alone in the small exam room.

"I'm back." Julie said after what seemed like an eternity.

"I don't get these doctors at all." Natalie said. "They don't care about people. All they care about is how big their next house or yacht is going to be."

Julie tried to smile. "Well, at least it gets me out of school."  
Natalie's expression changed from worry to anger. "Damn it, Julie. Don't talk like that! It's not funny at all! Do you understand?"

"I-I'm sorry, Mom." Julie said timidly.

Suddenly the door opened, startling them. Julie and Natalie faced the two doctors, standing at attention as though they were in the army.

"Mrs. Teeger, Julie." Dr. Martinson said in greeting.

Natalie sighed. "Just tell me, Dr. Martinson. Julie's getting better, right?"

Dr. Martinson frowned. "I'm afraid not, Mrs. Teeger."  
Julie's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"  
"The disease has progressed, Mrs. Teeger and if a donor isn't found soon, than I'm afraid that Julie won't last much longer."

Natalie felt as though she would faint. She could hear Julie gasp, and looked over to find Julie trembling, with her hand over her mouth.

A familiar surge of anger rushed through Natalie. "But-but that's impossible! I-I mean she's eating better than she's ever eaten before, she's taking all the medications that you prescribed, and-."

"Mrs. Teeger!" The doctor yelled; his booming voice startling her into silence.

She stared at him through tear-filled eyes. "I-I'm sorry." She whispered hoarsely. She clutched Julie's hand so tightly that it made her own hand hurt.

"Very well." The doctor said, giving her and Julie the fakest smile that Natalie had ever seen.

"Mrs. Teeger, as the doctor told you before, this disease is very aggressive." Dr. Martinson said. "So far we haven't found a suitable donor and unfortunately a blood transfusion is our only option. At this stage..."

Natalie almost smacked him across the face when he paused for effect. What did he think this was? A soap opera?

"How long, Dr. Martinson?"

"Dr Martinson sighed. "I would say three months at best."

Natalie's entire body began to tremble and the tears came in a waterfall of pain. She turned to Julie and clutched her tightly, afraid to let go. As they sobbed into each other's arms, they were unaware that the doctors had left the room.

Finally when she could cry no more, Natalie stroked Julie's hair, trying to smile. "Come on, honey. Let's go."  
"Mom, what about graduation? Prom? College? Christmas? My wedding?" Julie sobbed.

"Julie don't... please..." Natalie said, afraid that if she lost her composure, she might never regain it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, Monk. Let's go over this again... Mr. Thompson was at the garage at 6:52am. His assistant came in at 6:58. The body was found clear across town-still warm- at 6:59. How can you possibly think that the assistant did it? It just doesn't add up. He was nowhere to be found prior to that." Leland said.

"Do you really have to ask?" Adrian asked. "I mean, Captain... with all due respect, it's as clear as day. Here's what happened... You see, Leonard Thompson was-."  
He stopped abruptly when the door opened.

Natalie and Julie entered the Captain's office and Leland rushed to greet them. "We've been worried about you both. How'd it go at the doctor?"

Silence followed, causing Adrian, Leland and Randy to freeze when they noticed Julie and Natalie's grief-stricken expressions.

Leland closed the office door and then the blinds. "Dear God..."

"What does that mean?" Adrian asked. "Natalie, what's going on? Everything's okay, right?"  
Randy looked at Adrian in disbelief and pointed to Natalie. "Okay? Look at her, Monk! Does that look like the face of someone who's okay?"

"Randy-." Leland said, putting his hand on Randy's forearm.  
"What happened, Natalie?" Randy asked. "How long before Julie gets to lead a long and healthy life?"

Natalie and Julie stared at each other. After a long, deafening silence, Natalie spoke. "Well, actually, she's... not."  
"Mom!" Julie gasped.  
Leland, Randy and Adrian's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" Adrian asked.

"They um... ran more tests and..."  
"Natalie, tell us, please!" Leland said.

Natalie swallowed hard. "Without a donor, they say that Julie has... three months. Oh, God..."  
She only lasted a few seconds before falling into Leland's arms, sobbing helplessly. Helplessly, Randy joined them; the tears blurring his eyes.

Adrian could only stare at them; his body and mind in complete shock.

"This can't be happening... This can't be happening..." Adrian said over and over.

But as he stared at the sorrowful scene unfolding among his four friends, he knew it was real.

He felt hot and cold all at once; a feeling he hadn't experienced since...

Unexpectedly, memories of that horrible day came rushing back:

the bomb exploding, Leland telling him that Trudy was dead...

He couldn't stay here. He just couldn't. His world seemed to be spinning out of control as he tried to process the news about Julie.

But it was impossible. He would never understand. Without a word, he grabbed his jacket and walked out of Leland's office.

"Mr. Monk, where are you going?" Natalie asked as she brushed the tears from her face.

"Let him go, hon." Leland said. "You know Monk. He needs to deal with things a certain way."  
"But what if he gets hurt? Or hurts someone else?" Natalie asked. "He loves Julie and-."

"Tell you what... I'll get one of the officers to look after him. Make sure he's all right." Leland said.

"I'll go." Randy offered. "At least he knows me."  
"That's a good idea." Leland said. "Just try to keep it subtle. I don't want him to know that he's being followed."

Natalie hugged him. "Thank you, Randy. I just... don't want anything to happen to him."  
"It won't. I promise." Randy said.


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean, he's not here?" Adrian asked. "He's got to be here!"  
"Mr. Monk, I've told you ten times, Dr. Kroger isn't coming in today. He's very ill and-."  
Adrian put his hands on his head and paced the small waiting room in frustration. "No! No! No! That's impossible! Dr. Kroger can't get sick! He's a doctor! I'm scheduled for an appointment in..." He looked at his watch "...exactly three minutes!"

The receptionist sighed. "Dr. Kroger gave me specific instructions that all of his appointments were to be canceled today."

"He would never do that! Not to me, anyway! Now Harold Krenshaw... Well, he deserves to be canceled, but..."  
"Sir, I'm not lying!" The receptionist said. "Dr. Kroger thinks the world of his patients and for him to cancel suddenly like this is... well, disturbing. I'm sure he'll be back soon. At least I hope so."

"What do you mean, you hope so? He's got to come back! Where is he? I've got to see him right away! It's an emergency!"

The receptionist stood and walked over to Adrian until she was inches from his face. "Look, I'm not going to tell you again!" She yelled, startling him. "If you don't calm down, I'm going to call the police!"

Adrian scoffed. "You think that'll stop me? Lady, I'm like this with the San Francisco Police Department, in case you didn't know." For effect, he held up his crossed fingers. "If you won't get him for me, I'll have to find him myself!"

"Mr. Monk!" The receptionist called to him, but she was too late. Adrian was already rushing out of the office.

(later)  
Adrian stood at the front door, trying to peer in through the tiny glass. His mind turned back and forth, as he tried desperately to decide what to do. Finally he knocked on the door and waited.

The silence that followed was deafening, except for the faraway barking of a dog and the occasional car zooming by in the distance.

"Come on... answer." He said.

But no one did.

"Damn it! Will you answer?" He yelled. Angrily, he pounded on the door, and then laid his head against it in exhaustion.

"Monk!"

At the sound of his name, Adrian turned around.

"Randy? What are you doing here?"  
Randy stepped out of the shadows and smiled. "The Captain wanted me to make sure that you were okay."

"But-but how did you know..."  
Randy shrugged. "I followed you."

Adrian was appalled. "Randy! Why would you do that?"

"Well, Natalie was worried about you, and..."  
"Oh..." Adrian said, almost smiling at the thought.

"Monk, what are you doing at Dr. Kroger's house?" Randy asked.

"Well, I had an appointment and his secretary says he's very ill, so he's got to be home. I have to talk to him."  
Adrian turned and started to pound on the door again. "Come on! Open the door! Please!"

Randy reached out and grabbed Adrian's arm. "Come on, Monk. You can call him in the morning. I'll take you home and then have Natalie come over and check on you. She'll help you find out what's going on with Dr. Kroger. If she can't, I'll get the Captain to look into it."

Reluctantly, Adrian followed Randy to the squad car, headed for home.


	10. Chapter 10

(Three days later)

Carefully, Julie slid her books into her backpack; another day of school...

However, this one was going to be the worst ever.

She cringed at the thought of having to tell her teachers and friends that she might not be around much longer. She didn't know how she'd be able to take it.

This time of year, reminders of what she would miss were everywhere... Posters for voting for Prom King and Queen, ticket sales and, worst of all... girls walking down the hallway, engrossed in the latest issue of Seventeen, hoping to find the perfect prom dress.

Everyone except for Julie.

The thought brought tears to her eyes.

The phone rang, bringing her back to the present. She grabbed her backpack and headed for the kitchen just as her mom answered the call.

"Hello? Yes, this is Natalie Teeger..."

A pause...

"What? Oh my God... Really? Yes. We'll be there as soon as we can. This is... I-I just can't believe it! You too. Goodbye."

Julie watched as her mom hung up the phone, and then buried her hands in her face, sobbing.

Quickly she rushed over. "Mom! What is it?"  
Natalie looked up. "That was Dr. Martinson. They just found a donor."

Julie stared at her mom in shock. "A-are you serious?"

Suddenly Natalie smiled, causing Julie's heart to clinch in her chest.

"Oh my God!"

Julie threw her arms around her mom; tears of happiness sliding down her cheeks.

"Oh God...What about school?" She asked, suddenly remembering.

"Um, I'll write you a note. Dr. Martinson wants us at the hospital right away."

"I'll pack a bag for you and one for myself." Julie said.

"No, I'll do it. Call Captain Stottlemeyer. I-I don't think I can drive right now."

"Okay. Oh Mom, I just can't believe it!" Julie said, unable to resist hugging her mother once more.

"I'll be right back." Natalie said excitedly.

Alone in the kitchen, Julie picked up the phone and dialed the Captain's number; her heart beating faster with every ring.

"Stottlemeyer." The kind but gruff voice answered.

"H-Hi. It's Julie."  
"Hey, Sweetheart. How are you doing?"

"Well, actually, I need a huge favor."  
"Anything, just name it." The Captain said.

"Can you or Randy give Mom and I a ride to the hospital?"

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Captain?"  
"Um, yeah. I'm still here. I-Is everything okay?"

Julie smiled. "Everything is wonderful. In fact, more than wonderful. Dr. Martinson said they found a donor."

"We'll be right there." The Captain said seconds before the line disconnected.

After what seemed like mere minutes, Julie looked out of the living room window to see a squad car stop in front of her house.

Eagerly she ran to the door and opened it.

"Everyone ready to go?" The Captain asked.

Julie ran to the Captain and threw her arms around him, and then hugged Randy as well.

Natalie appeared in the doorway, her arms full of suitcases. Julie couldn't help but laugh.

"Mom! We're going to the hospital, not Honolulu!"

Natalie looked down at the six pieces of luggage she was carrying. "Oh... I guess I got carried away."

"Here, let me take some of those for you." The Captain said.

As they walked out to the car and headed for the hospital, Julie felt as though she were experiencing the most wonderful dream imaginable.


	11. Chapter 11

Natalie stared out of the hospital window, holding Julie's hand. Neither of them spoke, but both of them were thinking about what was to come.

Natalie let out a small gasp when the door opened. She looked over to see a young Medical Assistant smiling at her.

"Mrs. Teeger? We'll be in to start the transfusion in about five minutes." The woman said.

"Oh... Okay. Thank you."

The woman left the room and Natalie saw Julie's complexion turn ghostly white.  
"Mom, I'm scared!" Julie admitted.

Natalie went to her daughter, and held her close. "I'm scared too, Sweetheart, but everything's going to be okay. The doctor-the jerk that he is-isn't going to let anything happen to you. And I'll be right here when you wake up, okay?"

Julie nodded as a tear slid down her cheek. "I love you, Mom."

Natalie hugged Julie again. "I love you too, Sweetheart."

The door opened again and suddenly the room was surrounded by a team of medical professionals.

"Well, I guess this is it." Natalie said, quickly wiping the tears from her face. To the doctor she asked. "How long will this take?"  
"About two hours." He replied. "I'll have someone get you when the procedure is over."

Natalie looked at Julie once more, where the nurses were prepping her for the transfusion. Her beautiful daughter. She walked over to the bed and brushed a lock of hair from Julie's forehead, and then kissed it softly.

"I love you, Honey. And so do the Captain, Randy and Mr. Monk. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

Giving one last squeeze to Julie's hand, Natalie reluctantly walked away, letting Julie's hand slowly slide out of hers.

Minutes later she stood in the hallway, staring at her daughter through the tiny glass window. Suddenly she turned around, surprised to find the Captain, Randy and Mr. Monk waiting for her.

"How's Julie?" Mr. Monk asked.

The mere question warmed Natalie's heart, and she gave him a small smile. "Well, they're just starting now, so all we can do is wait."

Suddenly, Adrian turned around and walked down the hallway, ignoring the calls of Natalie and Leland. He wasn't sure where he was going; it was though something (or someone) was gently guiding him along.

He stopped at a door made of cherry wood. It was an unusual contrast; this beautiful wooden door among so many gray plywood ones. His heart nearly stopped when he glanced at the small golden plaque on the wall next to the door;

Hospital Chapel

He opened the door and walked inside. The chapel was small; almost claustrophobic. But for the first time since he could remember, the small space didn't bother him. Slowly he walked to the front of the chapel, kneeled on the long blue velvet pillow and bowed his head.

"I-I'm not really sure how I got here, but I hope someone up there can hear me. Trudy? I know you've been looking down and so you know what's been happening with Julie. Can you... possibly do us a favor?

You see, Natalie's very upset and Julie... well, she's having a blood transfusion. I... I just don't want anything to happen to her.

She's a nice girl and she deserves a long life. Like you did. I miss you, Sweetheart and think about you every day. Correction, make that every second. Amen..."

The waiting room was frigidly cold, but Natalie seemed to be the only one who noticed. She forced herself not to look at the clock in the hopes that not knowing the time would make it pass more quickly.

Unfortunately, it didn't work. She flipped through endless issues of magazines; the words and colors blurring together before her eyes.

In the center of the waiting room Mr. Monk stood, mesmerized by a large fish tank. Colorful fish were swimming in every direction, but Mr. Monk was fixated on a beautiful yellow and blue striped angelfish that was happily swimming around and around in a perfect circle.

Strangely touched by the scene, Natalie rose from the hard, uncomfortable chair and went to her boss.  
'That's a gorgeous fish." She said quietly.

"Yeah, but he's not feeling well." Mr. Monk said.

"Not feeling well? How could you possibly know that? I mean, you're hardly a marine biologist."  
"But Natalie, look at him! His left eye is twitching!"

Again she glanced at the fish, wondering how it could possibly have a twitch when it didn't appear to have eye lids. "Okay..."

"That's a sure sign that he's not feeling well!"  
Natalie looked blankly at the Captain and Randy, who could only shrug.

"Mrs Teeger?"

She whirled around to see Dr. Martinson walking into the lobby. "How's my little girl?" Natalie asked before the doctor could say anything.

"The procedure is finished and seems to have gone very well."  
Staggered sighs filled the waiting room.

"Can we see her?"  
"Of course."  
The Captain, Adrian and Randy followed Natalie and Dr. Martinson to Julie's room.

Suddenly, Dr. Martinson put up his hand. "I'm sorry. It's family only."

Natalie looked anxiously at her three friends.  
"It's okay." Mr. Monk said. "We'll wait in the lobby."

There was a slight pause.

"No."

Mr. Monk's eyes widened. "Natalie, what are you saying?"  
She looked at Dr. Martinson and smiled. "They are family."

(The next morning)

The room was peacefully quiet, and it felt as though she was floating... was she dead?

Slowly her eyes fluttered open, and she focused on her mother, who was stroking her hair.

"Hey Julie. You made it." Natalie said tearfully.

"Mmmmooooommmm..." Julie answered weakly. As her eyes scanned the room, she saw the Captain and Randy. In the far corner, to her surprise, was Mr. Monk.

Instinctively she reached out her hand, but he looked away nervously.

"Please?" The word came out so softly, she wondered if he heard it.

After several seconds, Mr. Monk walked toward the bed and moved his hand toward hers. As their fingers touched and his palm covered hers, Julie squeezed his hand gently.

"Thank you." She whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

(The next morning)

"Good morning, Julie, Mrs. Teeger." The doctor said, much too cheerfully.

"Hey doctor." Julie said.  
"How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm okay, I guess."  
"You're looking much better." The doctor said, surprising both Natalie and Julie with the compliment.

"Thank you."

"I just want Dr. Martinson to run a few more tests to make sure that everything is running smoothly.  
Julie groaned in protest, but the doctor stopped her.

"Now Julie, this is a serious matter. We want the transfusion to be a success, but we can't know that without a few more tests. I'm sorry but this is the best way."

"I know." Julie sighed. "I'm ready when you are."

The doctor smiled. A real smile this time.

"I'll have the nurse come in and administer the test in just a few minutes and we'll get the results back to you as quickly as possible.

Julie and Natalie watched as the doctor left the room, and then they exchanged shock glances.  
"What in the world has gotten into him?" Natalie asked.  
"Julie smiled. "I don't know, but I like it."  
"So do I." Natalie said, giving Julie a hug.

"Oh!" Natalie exclaimed suddenly.  
"What's wrong?" Julie asked.  
"Well, I ..."  
"What?"  
"I just wish I knew who the donor was. I want to thank them. I mean, we owe them the world."  
"Yeah, but didn't the doctor say that donors were anonymous?" Julie asked.

"He did, but it just seems... I don't know... wrong. I mean, giving blood for a transfusion is a huge thing, and without it..." Natalie's voice trailed away.

Julie put her hand on Natalie's arm. "Mom, it's okay. Everything's fine now."

"I'll be right back." Natalie rose from the chair and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I... I just need to talk to the doctor." Natalie said.

"Mom, please don't do anything crazy." Julie pleaded, just as her mom stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

Just as Natalie saw the doctor disappear around the corner, she called to him, causing him to turn around.

"Mrs. Teeger!" he said brightly. She couldn't tell if the smile on his face was fake or genuine.

"I need to talk to you."

"Certainly." He said with a grin that was bigger than Alaska.

"I-I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for Julie. I mean, finding the donor and all."  
The seemingly fake smile on his face blossomed into a real one.

"It was my pleasure."

"You know, I'd really like to thank the donor personally. After all, it was a huge sacrifice, saving Julie's life." She hoped the casual comment was subtle.

"That's a nice gesture, Mrs. Teeger. Unfortunately, I'm not at liberty to divulge that information."  
Damn... not subtle enough.

Suddenly she was overcome with a desperate need to know.

"Can't you make an exception? I mean, Julie almost died, and-."

"Mrs Teeger!" The doctor yelled; the familiar harshness returning. "It is against the law to divulge that kind of information without the donor's consent. And in this hospital, all donors are to remain anonymous."

Without another word he turned on his heels and vanished around the corner.

"Jackass..." Natalie said when she was sure that he was out of earshot.

Angrily, she went back to the hospital room and opened the door to find Julie watching TV.

"Mom, I hope you didn't embarrass me. I mean, the doctor is bad enough but-."  
A knock on the door startled them.

"I'll get that." Natalie said. "It's probably the doctor, begging for an apology."  
When she opened the door, a heartwarming smile came over her.

"Dr. Kroger!"

Natalie hugged her friend tightly. "Please, come in!"

He stepped into the room, carrying flowers and a huge handful of balloons.

"These are for you." He said, handing Natalie a bouquet of roses.

"Dr. Kroger..." She said, overwhelmed by his generosity. "These are beautiful. Thank you so much."

Dr. Kroger smiled and walked over to Julie, who was waiting for him with outstretched arms.

"Hey Sweetheart." He said, kissing her on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"  
"Much better." Julie said. Suddenly she pointed to the balloons and flowers in his hand. "Oh my God, are those for me?"

"Julie, that's rude!" Natalie said.

"I'm sorry." Julie said, looking sheepishly at Dr. Kroger.  
"Nonsense." He said with a smile. "It's not rude at all. In fact, you're right, Julie. These are for you."

Julie grinned and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Dr. Kroger."

"May I?" He asked, pointing to the edge of the bed.

"Sure." Julie said, allowing him to sit down.

"Mr. Monk told us you weren't feeling well." Natalie said. "I'm sorry to hear about that. He was pretty worried when he found out that you'd canceled his appointment."

"Yes, I know he was. My secretary told me. It's not often that I cancel on my patients. Believe me, I felt terrible about it. Especially about having to cancel on Adrian. I know he doesn't like disruptions in his daily routine."

"Mr. Monk will be fine. I know he understands." Natalie said.

Julie nodded in agreement. "He will. But how are you doing, Dr. Kroger? That's the important thing."

Natalie smiled at her daughter. Julie was growing up to be such an unselfish and caring young woman. She couldn't remember a moment when she'd been more proud of her daughter than this one.

Dr. Kroger smiled and put his hand on Julie's shoulder. "I'm much better now, thank you. That means a lot. Well, I should be going. I'm glad to see you're doing so nicely, Julie. Keep me posted on your recovery, okay?"

Julie nodded. "I will. Thank you so much, Dr. Kroger."  
Dr. Kroger rose from the edge of the bed. "Take care and feel free to visit me any time."  
Julie smiled. "I'd like that."

"So would I." Natalie said, giving Dr. Kroger a hug.

"Goodbye Natalie. Julie."

They watched as Dr. Kroger left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"You know what, Mom?" Julie asked. "Mr. Monk is really lucky to have Dr. Kroger." Natalie smiled. "He sure is. And so are we."


	13. Chapter 13

(Police Station-Leland's office)

"Monk, for the last time... Will you quit feeling sorry for yourself? Leland asked.

"It's what I do best." Adrian said. "Well, except for solving murders.

"He's right." Randy agreed.

"Randy, don't you have something you need to do?" Leland asked.

"No. Not really."  
"Well, go find something." Leland said.

Randy opened his mouth to protest but when he saw Leland's stern look, he frowned. "Oh. I just remembered. I need to call this guy back about a lead in the McMillan case."

The captain smiled. "I thought so."

When Randy left the office, Leland looked at Adrian.  
"Monk, what's going on?"  
"I just wish... I want to do something for Julie, but..."  
"But what?"  
"It just... doesn't seem like enough. I mean, you drove her to the hospital, and..."  
"Monk stop this, please! Natalie and Julie understand."

"Yeah, but..."  
"I'm not going to tell you again!" Leland yelled, shocking Adrian into silence.

"Now look... Natalie and Julie don't expect you to do anything for them. Natalie told me that she was touched when you asked what you could do for them. But if you really want to do something, a little prayer can work wonders."

"Adrian smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "I sure hope so."

(Back at the hospital)  
"Mom, what are you doing?" Julie asked.

Cautiously, Natalie moved around the room, looking everywhere she could think of. She couldn't help herself. It was the detective in her.  
"Damn... It has to be around here somewhere."

"What are you looking for?"  
Natalie ignored her daughter and continued to search. Suddenly she smiled and slid a pale blue folder out from under a stack of magazines. "Aha!"

"What is it?"

"Seems our doctor isn't so smart after all." Natalie said with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" Julie asked.

Natalie opened the folder and began to read.  
"MOM!" Julie cried in horror. "Are those my medical records?"  
"Shhh! Not so loud!" Natalie said.

"What if the doctor comes in?" Julie asked worriedly.

"Just relax. I want to see if it's in here. Oh wait..."

Quickly, Natalie flipped through the pages and then paused.

"Yes! Oh my God! Here it is!"

"What, Mom? What are you looking for? Oh no... Tell me you aren't trying to find the name of the donor!" Julie pulled the sheet over her head in embarrassment, and then back down again. "Mom, I told you, it's supposed to be anonymous! What if the person doesn't want us to know?"

"That's crazy!" Natalie said. "This is a huge thing; someone donating so much blood to save your life. How could they not want to be thanked? Now let me read this for just a second."

Julie's chest was tight with nervousness as she watched her mother read the form intently.

"What does it say?"

"Just a sec." Natalie said. A few seconds later, her hand flew to her mouth and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Julie asked, becoming increasingly worried.

"Oh my God... I can't believe it!"

"Mom, you're scaring me! What is it?"

Wordlessly, Natalie handed Julie the blue folder as tears streamed down her cheeks. Julie could barely read the words fast enough and her eyes jumped over the complicated medical terms until she came to the final paragraph.

Slowly her eyes moved down to the signature, and she gasped in disbelief...


	14. Chapter 14

"This is just... incredible." Julie said. "How did this happen?"

Natalie lowered herself onto the edge of the bed. "I don't know..."  
"What are we going to do?" Julie asked quietly.

Natalie looked at her daughter. "About what, Sweetheart?"  
"I mean... we have to say thank you. Somehow."  
Natalie smiled. "You're right, but how do we do that without..."

The door swung open and Julie looked up to see the Captain, Mr. Monk and Randy come in.

"Hey." She said softly.

"How are you feeling?" Leland asked.

"Oh... I'm..."

"You look upset, Julie. What's wrong?"

Natalie and Julie exchanged glances.

"I'm not upset, just..."  
"What's going on?" Randy asked.

"Should we tell them?" Julie asked her mother.

"Tell us what?" Adrian wanted to know.

The room was eerily quiet.

"Look, you're scaring me." Leland said. "Is something wrong?"  
Natalie swallowed. "We, um... found out who the donor is."

The men's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? I thought those things were confidential." Randy said.

Natalie looked at Julie and then worriedly at the captain.

"Well they are, but... I'm sorry, Captain. I just had to know. I mean, this is such a huge thing. Without this blood transfusion, Julie might have died, and..."

"I understand." Leland said, covering her hand with his.

"So who is it?" Randy asked.

Natalie smiled uneasily.

"It's fine, Natalie." Leland said reassuringly.

"Well, okay... but this is pretty incredible." Julie said, unable to hide the smile on her face. "Tell them, Mom."

"It's Dr. Kroger."  
Leland, Adrian and Randy stared at Natalie in amazement.

"I can't believe it." Leland said.

"Wow..." Randy said. "This is huge! But... How did he know?"  
Natalie shrugged. "I have no idea, but it's wonderful, isn't it?"

"It sure is." Leland said.

Adrian sat perfectly still in disbelief, trying to let the news sink in.

"Mr. Monk, what's wrong?" Natalie asked. "I thought you'd be happy about this."  
Adrian opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"Monk?" Leland looked at Adrian with concern.

Feeling dejected, Adrian rose from his chair and turned to face the door.

"Where are you going, Mr. Monk?" Julie asked.  
Quietly, Adrian slipped into the hallway and leaned against the wall with a sigh.

His one chance to do something for Julie and he'd blown it.

He looked up, surprised to see Dr. Kroger walking toward him. Suddenly he felt worse than ever.

"Adrian! What a nice surprise!" Dr. Kroger said with a smile. "How's Julie?"  
"Oh, well... She's..."

Dr. Kroger's smile disappeared. "Oh no! Did something happen?"  
"Um, no... but..."  
"Excuse me, Adrian. I need to see her right away." Dr. Kroger said, pushing his way past his patient.

Adrian watched as his therapist entered the room. Through the tiny glass window, he could see Natalie smiling as she hugged Dr Kroger, Leland and Randy.

"I should just leave." Adrian said to the empty hallway. "I'm sure no one will even notice."

Just as he started down the hallway, he heard his name.

"Mr. Monk!"

He turned to find Natalie smiling at him.

"Where are you going? You should be in here celebrating with us."  
"I don't think so." Adrian said.

"But why not?"

Adrian looked at his assistant sadly. "Because, Natalie... I broke my promise."

Natalie rubbed his arm in an effort to comfort him. "What promise?"

"I wanted to do something for Julie, but I..."

"You already have, Mr. Monk."

"What do you mean?"

"I hope you don't mind, but Dr. Kroger told me that you talked about Julie in your therapy session."  
Adrian shrugged. "Well... yeah, but we've talked about her before."

"Mr. Monk, if you hadn't told Dr. Kroger about Julie needing the transfusion, he might never have known. He told me that he was so touched by your concern that he went to the doctor and got a blood test, found out that he was a perfect match, and donated his blood for the transfusion. He saved her life, Mr. Monk."

"But... I didn't do anything."

"Mr. Monk, you've done more than you'll ever know." Natalie's voice began to break.

"You gave Julie the greatest gift anyone can imagine, and I love you for it. We all do."

To his surprise, she kissed him on the cheek and held him close as though she'd forgotten all about his phobias.

Suddenly, as though remembering, she let go.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable. Let me get you a wipe."

Adrian couldn't help but smile. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure you don't want to come celebrate with us?" Natalie asked.

"No thanks. I should probably go home. I was supposed to straighten my silverware tray hours ago."

"You're going to walk? But Mr. Monk it's so far! I'll get the Captain to drive you. Or Randy, or Dr. Kroger."

"No. You stay and have a good time. It's all right. It's not that far."

"Well, okay. If you're sure. But call me if you need anything."

"I will."

When Natalie returned to Julie's room, Adrian walked down the hallway toward the familiar cherry wood door. Slowly he entered the chapel and walked down the narrow aisle, admiring the beautifully detailed stained glass windows.

He knelt down on the long velvet pillow, folded his hands and looked up at the ceiling.

"Thank you, Trudy."

THE END


End file.
